Cyber Love
by AmandaLeigh98
Summary: "I can be surrounded by a sea of people and still feel all alone"What if Eli and Clare talked to eachother through IM.What if they didn't know who they were talking to?What happens when Eli requests to meet Clare and their true identities come out?Bad sum


**Hello my lovelies! This is Amanda and I'm on my second account. The first being LoveGurl5231. So today I was sitting in the computer lab and suddenly Degrassi popped into my head so I thought of a 'what if'. And my question was: What if Clare and Eli were talking to eachother in chatrooms but didn't know it was them they were talking to? So here is basically my summary of what is going on on my head: What if Clare and Eli talked to eachother over IMs. What if they didn't know who they were talking to? Eli on one hand is popular,good looking, and witty. Clare on the other has minimal friends, is pretty but doesn't show it, and smart. Both are two different people, with two different perspectives, two different back grounds. Yet they are similar in ways the never imagined. Can their love be complete like the fairy tales or will they just fall through the cracks? So hopefully this idea goes smoothly.**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Degrassi...yet.**

Eli's point of view:

It was a boring Saturday night when I was lying in bed. Drew was with Alli, Fitz was with Bianca at the revine, and KC was with Jenna only god knows where, not to mention Julia was on vacation in the states. You see I was what some people would call popular. I had money, looks, and smarts to back it all up. My name is Elijah Goldsworthy. Eli if you don't want a punch to the face. So as I was saying I was ust lying in bed on a Saturday night. I know me. At home. On a Saturday night. Crazy right?

Well that's only because I got grounded. My parents didn't like the fact that I had gotten ANOTHER detention. But as if I really cared. It wasn't even my fault. It was Bianca's. She was the one who made me get high. Well she didn't MAKE me get high but I guess I gave into the negative peer pressure. And let me tell you getting high and making out in a van isn't exactly the highlight of my life. In fact, not to sound so nerdy but I don't think I'll want to do that ever again.

After a long thinking period I got up and grabbed my laptop. I wondered what my favorite person to talk to was doing. Let alone if she was even on. Hopefully. I loved talking to this person. They were one of the people who understood me. Got me, per se. She made me feel like I wasn't all alone in this world. Not that I would ever tell anyone of my 'friends' that. Let alone Julia. She would hack off my hand.

Well I'm technichally not alone but it feels like it. I know I'm popular and that I have friends, but it still isn't the same. Maybe because the people I hang out with are the most stupid, selfish, and shallow people at school. They hate things that are different. Things that could possibly be better at them at something. Things...or people who they find a threat. For example KC Gunthrie finds Dave Turner a threat so he bullies him.

You may be asking why I'm surrounding myslef with people like this, and all I can tell you is that I'm not entirely sure. Maybe it's for a sense of security. They make me feel like I can do what I want and they wont judge me. They are basically my security blanket. I know that in the long run they're not going to last as my friends, but what can you do?

After I logged in I looked to see if my favorite person was on IM. I scrolled down my list until I found her. Ahh BlueEyedChurchGirl. I found myself smiling like an idiot when I click on her name. What to say. What to say.

_EGoldHearse: Hey there Church Girl_

_BlueEyedChurchGirl: Hi there Mr. Hearse Boy_

Even though this is over IM the words made my heart flutter. I don't know why but I felt completely nervous about my response.

_EGoldHearse: So...What are you doing this fine Saturday night? Not going to any raging parties?_ Fine Saturday night? What the hell? Way to sound not desperate.

_BlueEyedChurchGirl: Nope. No parties. Hey can I ask you something?_

_EGoldHearse: You just did_

_BlueEyedChurchGirl: Hardy har har. But seriously..._

_EGoldHearse: Ask away pretty lady_

_BlueEyedChurchGirl: Thanks. Have you ever felt like you just don't belong?_

_EGoldHearse: Absolutely. I could be in a sea of people and still fell all ?_

_BlueEyedChurchGirl: No reason...But I'm glad to know that I'm not the only one._

_EGoldHearse: You'll never be the only one._ There was a pause for a few minutes before her reply came. After about 30 seconds I started to beat myself up saying how I was stupid for scaring off the one person who could keep me sane. Finally her reply came.

_BlueEyedChurchGirl: Thank you. Sorry but I gotta run. Chat ya later._ But before I could reply she had logged off.

"Dammit!" I yelled frustrated and hitting my head on my pillow.

That was probably the first time I had went to bed early on a Saturday. But the worst part was that it was a restless sleep. Not to mention, I kept thinking about BlueEyedChurchGirl's question. What did she mean by it?

**Sorry this was so short but it's a prologue. Thoughts? Want me to continue? Review and let me know.**


End file.
